A Friend's View
by Der Ritter des Mondes
Summary: PROJECT SCRAPPED Look for "In Fate's Hands" soon
1. Introduction

Greetings and thank you for considering to read my fan fic. This is my first attempt at a it so it will probably be crappy. I would appreciate any advice or constructive consideration. Flames and insults will be ignored. I warn now that the story is written from the perspective of a new character I am introducing. I promise he will not be an all powerful wizard, but he will play a large roll in most of the books. Also I will be following the canon fairly closely. Anything I purposefully leave out, assume it is canon. I do plan on changing a few things, mostly things I disliked about the books. I own none of the world that JKR created. I'm doing this for fun and for my enjoyment. I only claim rights to the characters I introduce and the abilities that are clearly not canon. Hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1

_The young boy shook in panic. The couch was on fire… again. __Why does this always happen when I start to think about her?_ He looked around quickly. _Where is the fire extinguisher?_ He ran to the kitchen and grabbed the extinguisher. In a few minutes the fire was out.

"Why do fires always start when I think of her of all others? I wish mom and dad were here."

Kiro Pathor sat down on the floor and sighed. His parents were out for the day. Looking on at the smoldering couch he wondered if his mediocre life was going anywhere. He was nearly 11 and had recently moved not only from his home town, but from his home country. He now resided in a London flat. He had no friends, not that he liked any of the pompous pricks. His summer vacation was boring; instead of a trip he had moved to England.

"Why did mom have to take the transfer to the British company branch? Why couldn't we stay in our home in Montana? I loved the mountains… the city isn't the same."

Kiro's only hope was that his birthday was a few days away. He would at least get to have some fun. Not that this year would be much better. None of his old friends are here and he wasn't sure if they would even try to contact him.

"I hate this place! There isn't anything to do. I can't go hiking, I'm not aloud out, and none of my friends are here."

He turned his head as the front door opened.

"Kiro? Why does it smell like something is burning?"

"Um… well…"

"What happened?" His mother asked astonished as she walked into the living room. "How did the couch catch on fire?"

Kiro withered under his mother's stare. He looked at his feet and sighed. "I don't know. I was… just thinking about home and then I realized it was on fire. I put it out as fast as I could." He rushed out.

Marla shook her head and hugged her son. He shook a little. "Shhh now my dear. I know, strange things always happen when you remember home huh? I never liked it anyway. Your father picked it." She teased him playfully.

He smiled worriedly. "So I'm not in any trouble?"

"No dear, you didn't start the fire, you stopped it. Besides your birthday is only a couple of days away. What do you want?"

Kiro sat down and crossed his arms. "I'm not sure. Could we wait until I can think of something?"

She nodded. She then grabbed the few groceries and started dinner.

A day before Kiro's birthday arrived he was finally getting used to life in London. He was finally getting used to how the British talked and how they seemed to do things such a backwards way. Why should they have to dress up so nicely for a dinner?

Kiro was finishing breakfast when the mail arrived. He got up and picked it up. He started to flip through the mail. At the counter he started to sort it. Bill, bill, for mom, trash, for dad… something for Kiro.

**Mr. K. Pathor**

**Middle Room**

**7 Shirehall GDNS**

**Brent**

"What is this? There is no return address. Who sent this letter to me?"

"What's wrong son?"

"I got a letter, there is no return address."

"Well open it and find out."

Kiro flipped over the envelope to see a crest on the back. It was adorned with a lion, a badger, a snake and an eagle. He broke it slowly, pulling out the parchment. He scanned the letter quickly. He had to read it several times to try and figure out what it says.

Hogwarts School

of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Pathor,

We are pleased to inform you that your transfer from the Montana Division of Magical Learning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is complete. Professor Sinistra will come to discuss your attendance to Hogwarts this evening at 5:00. Please inform your guardians of the visit.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Ok… is someone playing a joke on me. This can't be real. I mean everyone knows magic is fantasy."

"Let me see the letter." Kiro's father looked over the letter with a troubled look. "This seems fairly official. Let's wait and see what happens at five. Till then let's not worry about it."

Kiro nodded and put his dishes away and started his chores. The day passed agonizingly slow. He constantly looked at the letter, trying to see if it would change every time he read it. Who sent it and why?

Five approached and Kiro was almost bouncing off the walls. He couldn't wait for the 'Professor' to arrive. His dad finally forced him to sit so he wouldn't look crazy when they arrived.

At the last stroke of five the doorbell rang. Kiro sprang up and rushed to the door and threw it open. Standing there was a woman dressed oddly enough in robes. He stood there with his mouth slightly open.

Kiro shook his head "Can I help you?"

"Good evening. Are you Kiro Pathor?

"I am and you are?"

"My apologies, I am Professor Sinistra. I teach at Hogwarts. It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Pathor. Are your parents home?"

"Just my father, my mom is still at work. Please come in."

Kiro lead the professor into the living room to his father. "Dad this is Professor Sinistra. Professor this is my father Kyle Pathor. My mother Marla isn't here as I said earlier."

"A pleasure professor." Kyle stood and held a hand out to her. After shaking hands he offered a seat. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thank you. My time is slightly limited. I take it you are curious about what was contained in the letter. I assure you it isn't a joke. Would you like a demonstration?"

Kiro's eyes opened excitedly. "Yes please! What can you do with magic? How powerful are you? Do you use a wand? Or maybe a staff?"

Kyle laughed. "Calm down Kiro and let her answer."

Professor Sinistra smiled. "Wizards and witches use wands. It is possible to use staves and other implements for magic, but wands are best. Now the demonstration." She stood and waved her wand while saying something under her breath. Suddenly there was an orb of silver flame floating in the air. She waved her wand again, removing it. Then she tapped the coffee table and it changed into a dog. After a moment of fawning over the dog it is transformed back into the table. "Now there are restrictions on when you can perform magic. Students cannot cast any spells outside of school until they are of age, though there are exceptions, such as extreme danger. You may try a few spells before the term begins, but that is all until you are of age. You cannot cast spells in front of muggles, non magical people. Those are the most basic of them; you will learn most of them in school."

Both Kiro and Kyle were sitting there awestruck. After a moment Sinistra smiled and looked at the couch. She shook her head. "When did the couch become burned?"

Kiro looked embarrassed. "It happened a few days ago. I was home alone when it suddenly caught fire."

"Were you feeling any intense emotions at the time?"

"Y…yes…" Came the quiet reply.

"That must have been an incident of accidental magic. It typically occurs when a young witch or wizard feels great emotion or is in danger. They seem to perform amazing things." She then tapped the couch and muttered _"Repairo"_ all the burns faded away and left the couch looking like new.

"So that explains what has happened all those times."

"Now, would you like to have more time to think or have you decided to attend?"

"What supplies would I need and where would we get them?"

"There are instructions on supplies, where to buy them, and how to get to the train in the letter."

"Could we have a few minutes to talk?"

"Of course. If you would like more time I could leave a way to contact the school."

"No, no. It should only take a few minutes."

Kyle motioned for Kiro to follow him. He led them into the den. They each sat down in a leather chair. Kiro received a questioning look from his father.

"Well Kiro, what do you think? Would you like to give it a chance?"

"I don't know. It's just so much to take in. I would love to, but I'm nervous. What if I don't fit in?"

Kyle laughed. "You are a fun loving US boy going into a new school. I know you will fit in just fine. Don't worry about the tuition or supplies, we can afford it."

"Are you sure? What do think mom will say?"

"She would support any decision we would make."

"Alright, I think I should accept. It seems like this is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

Kiro stood up and walked back to find the professor taking a look at the television. She turned to him as he walked back in.

"We've decided. I will attend Hogwarts."

"Very good. Now, I will inform the school of your attendance. The term starts September 1. Be at King's Cross station to catch the train."

She smiled. "I'm glad you decide to attend. I teach astronomy at the school. I will be glad to see you there. Good evening gentlemen."

Kiro lead her out and bid her fair well. He returned to the living room to join his father.

"So how do we break this to mom? We don't have the benefit of the Professor to convince her."

"I'm not sure. For now let's take a look at the supply list and where to buy it."

"Alright." Kiro pulled out the letter and was amazed there were several more sheets then before. He pulled out the list of supplies.

He was astounded by some of the items on the list. They included items ranging from gloves made from dragon hide (dragons really exist!) gloves to a cauldron. It even said that he could bring a pet; a cat, an owl, or a toad. He didn't want a cat, his mom was allergic anyway and toads didn't appeal to him. An owl sounded cool. Kyle waited a moment and then took the list, looking it over.

"Well, it seems to be a fairly logical list. It seems to lead to a general education. For a witch." Kyle laughed. "Well it seems like it will still be a trial to explain this to your mother."

"If… no when we convince mom can we go to Diagon Alley? It's listed at the bottom of the list and how to get in. I have decided what I want for my birthday. I want an owl. I'm not sure what kind, but I know I want an owl."

"Alright, we'll see. Your mother should be home soon. We will talk to her after dinner."

An hour later dinner was finished and Kiro sat there nervously. After a minute of awkward silence his mother, Marlene, spoke up.

"Alright, what's up? You are nervous about something Kiro. Might as well spill it before you go crazy."

"I got a letter today. It was from a school. A special school. I was invited to join and I planned on accepting. Actually I have accepted. But I don't want you to freak out. It's a school for witches and wizards."

Marlene sat there with her mouth open before laughing a bit. "OK, very funny. What is it really?"

"Actually dear, he's speaking the truth. A professor stopped by not long before you got home. She showed us how real it is. Take a look at the couch and tell me what you see."

Marlene shook her head, walked into the living room and let out a surprised gasp. "When did you get a new couch?" was the demand that came back from the room.

"We didn't. Take a look at the leg. It still has the weird knot in the wood. Impossible to recreate."

She walks back into the room and sits. "So this isn't some sort of joke or am I just going crazy?"

"Neither mom. Here is the letter and supply list. It might help."

She read over the letter and list several times, her face unreadable. Before long she set both down and shook her head.

"Well, I guess I can't argue. It seems real enough. So when do we want to try and get the supplies?"

"Well, I was hoping for tomorrow. We could get it all and get my gift at the same time. I want an owl. It seems like the best pet I could get."

"Alright dear, we will see what we can do. We'll stop at the bank when it opens tomorrow and then go to get your supplies. I guess that's what you really want for your birthday."

"Yep."

The next morning, after a quick stop to the bank the Pathors were off to Diagon Ally. Kiro had to literally drag his parents into the Leaky Cauldron. Once inside they were greeted by the owner Tom.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron. Can I get you something?"

"I'm a new student. I was told to tell you that I needed help to enter the Ally."

"Ahh. A muggle-born. Right this way."

Tom led the family into the pathway behind the pub. He pulled out a short stick from his pocket and tapped a brick.

"Alright, I've let you in. Make sure you go to Gringotts to transfer some of your muggle money into what wizards use. Then get a wand. Ollivanders is best. You will need it to get back into the Ally."

"Thank you sir."

"Tom is fine. Always a pleasure to help."

Kyle led the way into Diagon Ally. They all were astounded by the sheer number of shops in the area. They held any kind of item they wanted. Kiro soon pointed out Gringotts. They entered quietly, nervous about the short, fierce looking creatures guarding the doors. As they entered they approached the nearest teller.

"May I help you?"

Kyle held up some pound notes. "We would like to transfer some money for wizard currency."

"Very well. Is this your first time here?"

"Yes. We only just learned our son was a wizard."

"Yes, yes. We could also open an account so your son can start saving money with us. Our rates are better then local muggle banks. It will only take a few moments."

"Very well. We do have some time and it would probably benefit our son."

For the next half hour they filled out some paperwork and received a key for a vault. They also transferred most of his savings into Gringotts.

"May I see your wand to register it? Incase you misplace your key."

"I… I don't have one yet."

"No worry. Please come by sometime soon so we can register it."

"Thank you. May I ask one question before I leave?"

"Very well."

"What are you exactly? I have an idea, but I'm not sure."

"Kiro!"

"It is quite alright. I am a goblin. We run the banks in this world."

"Thank you."

The Pathors turned to leave as the goblin stopped them. "As a favor, do not turn your backs to a goblin, we view it as an insult. After reaching the ropes you can turn without insult."

"Again thank you for enlighten us."

The family backed away and left the building. They proceeded to the various stores along Diagon Ally. Before long they reached the store Eeylops Owl Emporium and went inside. Kiro looked around blissfully at all of the hooting owls.

"Welcome to my store. May I help you with anything?"

"Yes, it is my son's birthday and we would like to get him an owl. He will also be attending Hogwarts this following year."

"Very good. Owls are excellent companions for wizards. They are very loyal and they are able to deliver messages and letter to anyone. Now do you have any particular type of owl you want?"

"Umm I was thinking about one from my home area. Do you have anything that lived in or around Montana in the US?"

"Just your luck. I have received, from an associate in that area, some great horned owls. They are a little larger then some of the local owls that are used, but much stronger."

They paid for the owl and were soon walking out into Diagon Ally. Kyle looked at the list.

"Alright, only two things left. Your robes and a wand," He looked around and pointed, "Looks like we can get the robes there."

After being fitted Kiro was looking around the shop for a minute. He spotted a deep royal blue, cloak and pulled it off the hook to look at it.

"Wow this is amazing! It feels so light, yet it has the feeling of warmth."

"Yes, that cloak is a very good one." Kiro jumped and looked back at the owner. "It is completely waterproof, stops wind, and is fire resistant. It is also enchanted so it is always the right length for the wearer."

"Mom? Can I get it? Please?"

"Your list says you need a black cloak, not a blue one."

"I know, but it doesn't say I can't have one for non school stuff. Besides I think I could wear this year round."

"Alright, this will be your second gift."

"Thanks mom!" Kiro gave his mother a hug and threw the cloak around his shoulders.

"Alright, one stop left. Who did Tom say to go to get a wand?"

The store owner looked up. "I bet it was Ollivanders. He is one of the best. He is near the entrance of Diagon Ally."

"Thank you. Have a nice day."

Upon leaving the shop Marla pointed out place to get some food and they sat down. A server came over quickly and smiled.

"What can I get for you dears?"

"I'll have a small strawberry ice cream. Kiro?"

"Hot fudge Sunday!"

"I'll just have a plain vanilla."

"Those will be right out."

After starting to eat Kyle looked at his son and wife, wondering how they were taking all the changes and new things they were seeing. He knew he was having a hard time figuring out what was going on. Only a few days ago they were a normal family that had just moved into a new place and were adjusting. Now they were getting supplies so their son could learn magic. He sighed and shook his head.

"Something wrong dad?" Kiro was looking at his father, his hand fiddling with the new cloak he wore.

"Just thinking about how quickly things are changing. Nothing major."

"Alright. Are you sure you are ok with this?"

"Yes my boy, I am. This path may open many new opportunities to you. I want you to have the best and be happy."

"Are you two done? We still have Kiro's wand to pick up. I'm interested in how it is selected."

After they paid the looked around and found Ollivanders. It was a small and cramped shop. There was a single wand in display in the window and was very dark inside. They stepped in, announced by the bell on the door. Marla sat down on a stool while the men stood. Suddenly there was a voice behind them.

"Good afternoon."

"Greetings."

"Come looking for a wand? You are muggle born for I have never seen your parents before. All witches and wizards come for their wands and I remember every wand I have sold. Very well. Which is your wand hand?"

"Um I'm right handed so I guess my right."

"Hold it up please."

He held up his hand and was immediately being measured from various locations to another. He moved as he was told and waited for the outcome.

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hair, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are quite the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

He waved his hand and the tape measure fell to the floor. Only then did Kiro realize it was moving of its own accord. By the time he looked up Mr. Ollivander was pulling down several of the boxes and opened them. He handed Kiro one of the wands within. "Oak and unicorn. Seven inches. Rigid. Give it a try."

Kiro looked a little helpless and swung the wand once before it was snatched away. Another was thrust into his hand. "Birch and Phoenix. Twelve inches. Unusually bendy."

Kiro swung again and got the same result. This continued for a minute before.

"Aspen and dragon heartstring. Ten inches. Slightly flexible."

As Kiro grasped the wand he felt something rise up in him, flowing into the wand. He swept it down slowly, forcing out a flow of silver sparks, lighting the dim shop for a moment. "Wow… that is amazing!"

"Very good. This is the wand for you."

"Mr. Ollivander?"

"Yes?"

"How do I store my wand?"

"Set it on your nightstand when sleeping. Otherwise I would suggest a holder for it. It will remain by your side and it will be protected."

"We'll take one of those as well, if you carry them."

"Very good."

After the purchase they went back to the Leaky Cauldron to get a light meal for the trip home.

"Well this was an exciting day. How do you like how it turned out Kiro, dear?"

"This was amazing! I can't believe all this has been around and we never noticed it! I can't wait for school to start!"

"Now that is something I never thought I would hear you say."

"Dad! You know this stuff is really cool! I can't wait to try out a few spells when we get home!"

"I suggest you try and read about them before you cast them, no telling what could go wrong," Marla smiled at her son, "Besides, you still have to figure out a name for your owl here."

Kiro sat and tapped his chin. "Dad? What is a name in German that means guardian or something similar?"

"The word garan means guard. How do you like that?"

"Great! Thanks dad! How do you like that name? Garan." The owl looked at Kiro thoughtfully and clicked its beak twice. "I'll take that as a yes. Welcome to the family Garan."


	3. Chapter 2

The remainder of the summer passed without to much of incident. Kiro tried several spells, having a bit of success. He was able to cast some basic ones without too much problem, though some caused his room to fill with smoke. He managed to get_Lumos_ and _Nox_ simply enough along with the _Reparo_ charm. He was also going through his books at an astounding rate. Of the subjects he looked forward to transfiguration and astronomy. He was already dreading potions, he had never been patient enough for cooking and potions seemed worse. July and August slipped by slowly, leaving Kiro anxious for school to start.

As the fated day approached Kiro became nervous.

"Kiro, stop pacing and tell me what's wrong."

"What if I don't make any friends? What if I do something so wrong that they kick me out? I'm not sure if I want to go anymore."

"My darling boy, it is alright to be nervous. I would worry if you weren't. You are a good and friendly boy so finding friends will be easy. Everyone will be in similar positions. You are also a quick learner and you will do well in classes, you always have."

"Thanks mom."

"Now, have you packed enough clean underwear?"

"MOM!"

On September 1 Kyle pulled up to King's Cross and looked back at his son. "Here we go. Are you sure you want to go in alone?"

Kiro nodded. "I'm sure. You will be back in an hour to make sure I got in. It will be easier to move about by myself. I love you guys."

Kyle pulled a cart up to the car and helped set the trunk down and placed Garan on top. Kiro received hugs from both of his parents. Turning he went straight for the barrier between stations nine and ten. He closed his eyes and passed right through. Upon opening them he was astounded by the sheer number of people present. The noise was a bit disconcerting though. He stopped to look around when a pompous looking redhead stepped through. He was soon followed by two more redheaded boys, obviously twins. Wondering if their parent was coming Kiro watched for a minute more only to see a scraggly looking boy come through only to move towards the train. Shaking his head he followed after him.

He made his way along the train, trying to find an empty car. Most of the first ones were packed. Kiro disliked large groups so he kept moving. He passed the entire group of redheads talking.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose."

"Mom--- geroff"

Kiro kept walking, looking in the cars as he passed. He saw one that looked empty as he approached. Upon further inspection it had the boy he saw earlier.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?" The boy looked very nervous as he tried to flatten his hair.

"Is the rest of this car free? Most of the train is full."

"Um… yea."

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all."

Kiro left the cart to place Garan on one of the seats. "Mind helping with the trunk?" The boy nodded and stepped out and grabbed one handle and helped Kiro lift the heavy trunk into the car, setting it next to the other trunk. Once they settled in the train whistle blew, signaling that the time for departure had arrived. Kiro held out his hand.

"By the way my name is Kiro, Kiro Pathor. Pleasure to meet you."

The boy returned the handshake. "I'm Harry Potter."

At that moment the door opened. The youngest redhead looked in. "Is anyone sitting here?"

Both Kiro and Harry shook their heads. The boy sat opposite Harry. Upon sitting he stole a quick glance at Harry's forehead and then looked quickly out the window. Kiro hadn't missed it; he also saw there was a black mark on the boy's nose.

"Hey, Ron."

The twins stood in the doorway.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train; Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Ron.

"Harry," said the other twin, "we forgot to introduce ourselves. Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron. You would be?" He turned to Kiro.

"I'm Kiro Pathor. Pleasure."

"Well, see you later." They turned and shut the door.

After a few minutes of stolen glances at Harry, Kiro got feed of with the silence. "Alright, why do you keep looking at Harry's forehead?"

"You don't know! How is that possible?"

"If I had an idea I might be able to tell you."

Ron turned to Harry and asked, "Are you really Harry Potter?"

He nodded.

"I thought it might have been one of Fred and George's jokes. Do you really have the…"

He pointed to Harry's forehead.

Harry pulled his bangs back to reveal a lightning shaped scar. Ron stared.

"So he has a scar. Big deal."

"It's not the scar! It's what he did. He stopped You-Know-Who! And when he was only a child!"

Harry spoke up, "You mean Voldemort?"

Ron shuddered, "Don't say that name!"

Kiro looked at the two curiously, "What did this person do that was so horrible that you refuse to speak his name?"

"He… he killed and destroyed nearly everything! He was the worst dark wizard that had ever been!"

Kiro regarded this information skeptically.

At that moment Harry decided to change the subject, "So are your families all wizards?"

Kiro shook his head. "My parents are mundane."

"I think so," Ron stammered, "I think Mum's got a second cousin that is an accountant, but we never talk about him."

"So you must know a lot of magic already."

If he does, he has a big advantage over us then, not really fair to those born into non-magical families.

"I heard you went to live with muggles," Ron stated, "What are they like?"

"Horrible --- Well not all of them. My aunt, uncle, and cousin are though. I wish I had three wizard brothers, or any siblings for that matter."

Kiro's face darkened a little as he shook his head. "I'm… I'm an only child."

"Five," sighed a gloomy Ron, "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left; Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. I also get nothing but hand me downs. Even my pet is a hand me down from Percy. His fat old rat. Scabbers."

He pulled a bald, fat rat from his pocket. It looked a bit sickly and very old. It was sleeping despite being held upside-down.

"Well try and keep him away from Garan. He looks like he would be a good snack for him." Kiro laughed and sat back, "What is your owl's name Harry?"

"Her name is Hedwig," replied Harry, "She's been a good companion since I was back with my aunt and uncle."

Ron was looking down and Harry began to tell him how he had little money and how he had to wear Dudly's old clothes. He had never had a real birthday with gifts. Ron was starting to cheer up.

"… and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort…"

Ron hissed again.

"I told you not to say that name!" Ron gasped, "I'd have thought you, of all people…"

"I'm not trying to be _brave_ or anything, saying the name," said Harry, "I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I and Kiro have loads to learn… I bet," he added.

Kiro nodded, Harry hit a nerve with that, he was worried about the same thing as him.

"Don't worry. There are loads of people from muggle families like Kiro. They all learn quick enough."

They continued on in this manner. All the while the landscape passing quickly, changing from the city to rural to farmland. Kiro told them both of his home country and after a bit they quieted down.

At half past twelve there was a clattering outside the door. Kiro opened the door to find a woman pushing a cart. "Anything off the cart dears?"

Kiro nodded quickly and stepped out to inspect the cart. He heard Ron mutter something as Harry joined him in the corridor.

The cart was filled with candies that he had never heard of before. He looked excitedly at Harry. He had a silly grin on his face. They each grabbed a bit of everything and paid for it.

They stepped back into the compartment and filled two of the seats with the candies as Ron stared at them.

"Hungry?"

"Starved," Harry said before biting into a pastry.

"Didn't want to miss a new thing of the wizarding world."

Ron pulled out a lumpy package and tore open a side. It revealed some sandwiches. "Corned beef again? Mum always forgets I don't like the stuff."

Both Harry and Kiro held up some pastries, "Trade you for some of these."

"You really don't want them. They will be really dry," Ron said embarrassed, "She doesn't have much time, you know, with five of us."

"Ron, I haven't had much of traditional British food. I'd like to try it," Kiro tossed a few pastries next to Ron and grabbed one of the sandwiches. He bit in before gagging a little bit, "Ok, now I believe you now, I'm swearing off corned beef."

Harry and Ron laughed as they dug into the large pile of sweets.

Harry looked suspiciously at one of the packages, "These aren't made of real frogs, right?"

"No, but check the card. I'm missing Agrippa."

"Huh?" Kiro motioned to the box, "What do you mean?"

"Right, muggle raised. Chocolate frogs have cards inside them, you know to collect, famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred. I'm missing Agrippa and Ptolemy."

Harry promptly opened one and caught the frog as it tried to jump away. As he ate it he looked at the card, "So this is Dumbledore!"

"You can't tell me you never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron, "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa. Thanks"

Kiro chuckled and opened one and snatched the frog out of the air and bit off its head.

"He's gone!"

Kiro looked at the card that Harry held.

"I heard about that. Wizards develop their film differently. It allows the pictures to actually move. So much better then normal ones."

The three moved slowly through the candies as Ron described each kind to the other two. They were enjoying themselves when the door opened.

Standing there was a slightly portly boy with a sad look on his face, "Sorry, have you seen a toad by chance?"

They each shook their heads. The boy blubbered a bit and moaned, "I've lost him! He keeps running from me!"

"He'll turn up. Don't worry." Harry shrugged.

The boy shut the door and left.

"If I had gotten a toad I would have lost it as quick as I could. Mind you I have Scabbers so I can't talk."

"Why couldn't you lose him? Not like he wouldn't be missed in some trees."

"Tried, he always seems to find his way back to my room."

"Dang."

"He could die and you wouldn't know the difference," Ron said in disgust, "I've tried a spell to make him more interesting, but the spell doesn't seem to work."

He reached into his trunk and pulled out a very battered looking wand. It looked as though the core was nearly falling out.

"Unicorn hair is nearly out of it…"

As he prepared to cast the spell the door of the compartment opened to reveal the portly boy and a girl with very bushy hair. She was already dressed in her robes.

"Have you lot seen a toad? Neville's lost his." She said with an arrogant tone. She seemed to be very confident.

"Once again, we have not. If we did, we would have grabbed it and brought it to him." Kiro stated with a bored tone.

"Casting a spell? Well let's see it then."

She sat down next to Kiro. He looked at her, slightly surprised.

"Riiight…"

"_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

He waved his wand slightly haphazardly yet nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

"Odd, most spells I've read have been in Latin or some other language. Who did you get the spell from?"

"My… brothers! That was probably a joke."

Kiro shrugged, "Sounds like it."

"Well I've tried several spells from my books and they all worked for me," stated the bossy girl with a bit of smugness. "Nobody is magic from my family so I was very surprised when I got my letter and visit. I've heard that it is the best school for magic. I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

She said this at an incredible rate.

Kiro had read through most of the books, but memorize them? This girl was clearly a genius. A genius, but very insane.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron said glumly.

"I'm Kiro Pathor, pleasure to meet you."

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Are you really?" she asked curiously, "I know about you of course; I got a few extra books for background reading and you are in many of the recent history. You're really famous."

Harry looked stunned, "Am I?"

"Goodness, you really don't know? I would have found out everything I could if it was me," Hermione continued in her rapid pace, "Do you three know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounded by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad… Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

She shut the door and was gone.

"Well… that was… interesting. She'll be a handful."

"I hope she isn't in the same house as I am," Ron said.

"What house are your brothers in?" asked Harry.

"Gryffindor," replied Ron. He was getting gloomy again. "Mum and Dad were in it too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin." Ron had a look of disgust on his face.

"Was that the house Vol… I mean You-Know-Who was in?"

Kiro rolled his eyes, disgusted with the lack of courage.

"Yea," Ron sat back into his seat, clearly depressed.

"So what do your brothers do now that they have left school?"

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons and Bill is in Egypt doing something for Gringotts. Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, suppose muggles don't get it, someone tried to steal something from a high security vault!"

Kiro looked worried. Who would risk the ire of the goblins? "They get caught?"

Ron shook his head. "That's the weird thing. They also didn't take anything. Mum recons that it was a very powerful Dark wizard to get past all the security. Everyone is afraid 'cause You-Know-Who might be behind it."

Kiro disliked how no one would say You-Know-Who instead of Voldemort. Why fear a name? A fake name held no power. It seemed like the wizarding world lacked a collective backbone.

"What are your Quidditch teams?"

Kiro leaned towards Ron and rapped his knuckles on Ron's head. "Ron we were both raised by mundane people. We barely know what Quidditch is; let alone what teams we like."

"Oh! You will love it! It's the best sport ever…" Ron started into a rant about the sport, describing how each ball and player acts and how some moves worked. He was in the middle of describing some finer points of the game worked when the door opened again.

Standing there was neither the portly boy, Neville, nor Hermione.

Three boys entered, looking exactly like a classic brain and thugs group. Kiro frowned at the newcomers. He disliked the vibe he got from them.

"Is it true?" said the brains of the outfit, "Is it true that Harry Potter is in this compartment? They have been saying it all up and down the train."

"Yes," Harry said. He was looking the three over.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," brain said, motioning towards the thugs either side of him. "And _I_ am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron coughed, clearly hiding a snicker. Draco looked insulted.

"Think my name is funny? No need to ask about you. My father told me about the Weasleys. Red hair, freckles, and more children then they can afford."

Kiro stood up at the insult. He stepped up to Malfoy. "And you seem to be a sniveling, pompous, coward of a boy to insult others. I don't care who you are or where you come from; I will not let you insult my friends. Now leave."

Malfoy seemed a little shocked and backed up a few steps. He then turned to Harry. "I would suggest you make better friends then these. I could help you with that."

"I think I can choose my own friends thank you."

"Be careful Potter, you might end up like your parents."

Kiro started to shake in anger. He knew the basic story. How Harry had lost his parents when he was one. He grabbed the small boy's shirt and pushed him back, knocking Crabbe and Goyle off balance.

"I told you to leave. This is your last chance. Next time I break your face."

"Fine, suit yourself. I will enjoy watching you squirm when your time comes."

Malfoy shook himself free after a moment and turned to leave, motioning for the thugs to follow. Moments after they left Hermione looked in.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Kiro ignored her and went to the window. He was trying to slow his breathing. Kiro knew that it wasn't over with Malfoy. He would have to deal with that later. He noticed that the others were staring at him.

"What?"

"Why did you jump to my defense? You barely know me."

Kiro looked at Ron. "You are my second friend in the wizarding world. I am a Montanan. We watch out for our friends."

"You do realize you are going to get in trouble for fighting, right?" Hermione chipped in angrily.

"I struck no blows, so it wasn't a fight. We should be close. Mind leaving so we can change?"

She left and the boys started to pull on their robes. The train came to a halting stop and a voice came over the speakers.

"Leave your trunks on the train; they will be brought up separately."

Kiro finally pulled on his blue cloak as they left the train. He looked around as they stood on the platform. He spotted a light above all the heads of students.

"Firs' years, firs' years over this way! All right there Harry?"

Kiro looked up at the giant of a man looking down at Harry. He could have lifted four of the students with ease. He seemed to be smiling beneath the large beard.

Trying to keep his balance as they walked down the path, Kiro looked around; the forest reminded him slightly of home. Much wetter and different trees, but similar. Everyone was quiet as they walked. Neville was sniffling a bit behind him.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," said the giant over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

Most everyone gasped as the castle came into view. Kiro stared. It was like a castle from a story. The spires seemed to be reaching for the stars.

"No more'n four to a boat." cried Hagrid, breaking through the silence that engulfed them.

Kiro grabbed the first boat and helped Ron, Harry and Neville into one before hopping in himself. He stared in awe as they passed along the lake into a cave.

They reached the dock and climbed out. They began the climb up the stairs; everyone was looking around in awe.

They eventually reached the front doors. Hagrid knocked three times and stepped back.


	4. Chapter 3

The incoming students were introduced to Professor McGonagall and shown into a side room. They watched as some ghosts talked before being let back in. Most were talking about the sorting, but Kiro wasn't paying attention. The walls seemed to be filled with… energy. No one else seemed to notice it. Before long they were lead into the Great Hall. Kiro marveled at the sheer size and magic the room held. The students lined up in front of the staff table.

Kiro shifted uneasily in the line. He disliked being on display like this. He snapped to attention as McGonagall set a stool and hat down in front of them. He wondered what they were for. _Would he have to do something to the hat?_ The next moment it broke into song. It described itself and each of the houses. It also told how it sorted the students. Ron was whispering happily to Harry. Kiro's thoughts raced, _So I'll be sorted based on four base characteristics. Courage, loyalty, cleverness, and cunning. This should be interesting._

Soon students were being called down. Kiro watched interestedly. They quickly passed the A's through the E's. The F's had just begun.

"Finch-Fletchey, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The next name was that of Hermione. She was eventually decided to go into Gryffindor as well. Ron groaned at that announcement. Kiro hoped he would join her. She seemed to be very interesting.

The rest followed. The portly boy, Neville, was sorted into Gryffindor while Malfoy went to Slytherin. They proceeded and finally reached the P's.

"Parkinson…"

Finally, "Pathor, Kiro!"

Kiro moved forward and sat. He closed his eyes as the hat sat on his head. He heard a voice in his ear.

"Interesting what we have here. Loyal to no end. Cleaver too. But you have outstanding courage. Especially in light of what happened."

_How? How do you know about it?_

"I can see everything in your mind, buried or not. Do not worry, no other shall know. Now it must be GRYFFINDOR!"

Kiro smiled as the announcement was made. _Thank you._ He took the hat off and made to the table. He was greeted happily by the Weasley twins. He sat down to see twins being sorted into two different houses. After another person came Harry's name. The hat seemed to take it's time before calling out the decision of Gryffindor. Kiro waved Harry over as cheers came over the table.

The twins were basically dancing while singing, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

After Harry there were five people left. Two girls and three boys. "Thomas, Dean!" went to Gryffindor while "Turpin, Lisa!" went to Ravenclaw. The next two were Ron and a slight girl with short brown hair. She was called next.

"Vogel, Aile!"

She moved forward, looking worried. Almost as the hat touched her head it called out, "RAVENCLAW!"

Ron turned a sickly green color as he stood almost alone in front of the whole school. As he was called he rushed forward and put the hat on. After a moment it called out Gryffindor. He practically ran over to Harry and Kiro. He received slaps on the back from his brothers and a high five from Kiro.

The last student was sorted and everyone started to calm down. At that moment Dumbledore stood up. He looked pleased and smiled at the students.

"Welcome!" his voice carried out over the students, getting all attention. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin the banquet I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

"Thank you!"

He sat as Kiro looked a little shocked. He clapped with everyone else. He looked to Harry as he spoke to Percy.

"Is he… a bit mad?" came Harry's voice with a bit of uncertainty.

"Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

Kiro looked around to find all the plates filled with food of all sorts. Every kind of meat and food were there: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, potatoes, fries, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and some mints. Kiro licked his lips hungrily.

Kiro ate quickly and got his fill of meat, potatoes and vegetables. After a bit he started to look around. Everyone was chatting and enjoying themselves. He noticed how normal it all seemed. Despite the fact they were in a building brimming with magic, they all were just acting like the kids and teens they were. He smiled, he might actually fit in.

He only then realized Ron and Harry were speaking with the ghost sitting with them.

"How can you be nearly headless?"

The ghost grabbed his ear and tugged, revealing a severed neck that was barely held on by a scrap of skin. Kiro scooted away a little, disgusted with the sight. It was a horrible wound. "So, new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable, he's the Slytherin ghost."

Kiro smirked at the fact Malfoy looked uncomfortable next to the blood splattered ghost next to him. The ghost himself would be threatening if he had a real form. Somehow the intangible state they were in lessened their scariness to Kiro.

"So how did he get covered in blood?" asked an interested Seamus.

"I've never asked," replied the ghost, Kiro really had to learn his name.

"Wise choice. I wouldn't want to ask him either." Kiro said diplomatically.

As the meal disappeared, dessert appeared. Every kind of sweet was available. Cakes, pies, ice cream, and many more. Kiro filled his plate and dug in. He was starting to get tired as he finished his second plate. Everyone started to discuss families.

When it got to Kiro he shrugged, "I… I'm an only child. Both of my parents are mundane."

Ron shook his head, "Why do you keep saying mundane? Why not use the normal term of muggle?"

"Because, Ron, I find the term derogatory. It feels like an insult to anyone who isn't magical. Mundane covers anything that doesn't have magic in it. It also sounds nicer."

"Sorry mate, I didn't know you didn't like the word."

Kiro shook his head this time, "It's alright. You didn't know. Now you do. No harm done."

Everyone kept the conversation going until the dessert left the plates and Dumbledore stood once again. He outlined some simple rules and guidelines. The one that caught everyone off guard was the warning about the third floor charms corridor. After singing the school song everyone got up and went for the doors. Kiro fell into step with Ron and Harry. Soon they were threading through the corridors. They were only slowed by a poltergeist.

After getting in the first years were lead into their dormitory. Kiro sighed at the sight. There were six four-posters in the room. Kiro located his trunk at the last in line and pulled out his night clothes before climbing into bed.

Kiro was managing to figure out the pathways of the castle better then his two cohorts. While he still got lost, he was able to steer them away from several mishaps with trick doors. His sensing of magic helped his spotting of fake doors and trick staircases. He still didn't like it when ghosts popped through the doors he was trying to open. He tried to ignore Peeves when he appeared, but it only made it worse. Peeves took it as a challenge to drive Kiro nuts. Every prank seemed to slow him down more.

Filch was worse still. They got in trouble with him the very first morning. He caught Kiro trying to convince Ron and Harry that the door they were trying wouldn't open. It turned out to be the forbidden door to the third floor corridor. They were rescued by Professor Quirrell who happened to be passing by.

His cat was named Mrs. Norris; she was a scrawny, dust-covered cat with bulging, lamp like eyes. She seemed to be more intelligent then she let on. She also shared a bond with her owner. If you broke a rule within her sight she would disappear and return almost right away with Filch on her heals. He knew his way around the school to a terrifying extent. Only the twins seemed to know the school better.

Classes proved to be very interesting. Charms and Transfiguration were both enlightening on what wizards and witches could actually do to the world around them. Astronomy soon became a delight for Kiro. Staring at the night sky in the tower rivaled the view form the mountains of home. Herbology turned out to be more interesting then just tending plants. They learned about the uses of all the magical plants they had there.

Rivaling the most boring history class in grade school was History of Magic. At first Kiro had looked forward to knowing about the wizarding world, he was disappointed by the droning lecture of Professor Binns. The old ghost spoke in a monotone that put even the most attentive students, Kiro and Hermione, into a bit of a stupor. They each only could take notes and try and to absorb what was said.

Potions turned out to be more of an ordeal then Kiro had first thought. The day began well enough. It was the second day in a row they managed to make it down to breakfast without a hitch.

"What the schedules have for us today?" Harry asked as the sat down to eat.

"Double potions with the Slytherins," said Ron. "Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he favors them. We'll be able to see if it's true."

"Well, I'm not looking forward to it. I had a look at some of the potions. I don't think I'll have the patients to make them. I can't hold still long enough to make eggs let alone make a potion for two hours."

Harry shrugged. "Wish McGonagall favored us."

The mail arrived at that moment. Kiro looked up and was delighted to see his owl, Garan, amongst the owls arriving. He flew down and sat on Kiro's shoulder. He stroked his chest before pulling off the letter. "Thanks Garan. I was hoping my parents would write back." He read the note, seeing that his parents were doing fine. He had told them about all of his classes to this point. He looked over to see that Harry had a letter as well.

"What did you get Harry? Just a routine letter for me."

"Hagrid wants to know about my first week. Want to come meet him?"

"Sure, sounds like fun. What time?"

"He wants to meet at three for tea."

The three left for the dungeons for the class. They sat down only to look back to see the Professor stalk in the room. He immediately began taking role call. He stopped at Harry's name.

"Ah yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new… _celebrity_."

He continued while Kiro glared at him. He considered treating Harry differently because of what happened wrong. And here was a Professor, no less, acting cruel to him.

Snape gave a lecture about the class. Kiro rolled his eyes. He knew this class was going to suck. After finishing he quickly turned to Harry.

"Potter!" Snape snapped, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry sat there with an astonished look on his face.

"I don't know, sir," he stammered.

Snape sneered.

"Tut, tut, fame clearly isn't everything."

He ignored Hermione's hand and Kiro's glare.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Kiro let out a growl of anger. _How does he expect Harry to know some of this? I read the book start to finish! I barely know it!_

"I don't know."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming eh, Potter?" said Snape with a dark sneer, "What is the difference between Wolfsbane and monkshood?"

"I don't know…"

Kiro lost it right then. He stood and yelled, "This is ridiculous! How do you expect a first year to know this in the first class? I read the book cover to cover! I don't know the answers to what you are asking! Personally I think you are a sadist who enjoys tormenting students!"

Snape looked insulted at Kiro. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for that outburst Mr. Pathor. You will serve detention tonight at seven o'clock tonight."

He turned back to Harry and smirked. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfs bane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

The rest of the class continued to get worse from this point. They began to brew a potion to cure boils. He downplayed all of the students' work, other then the Slytherins. Halfway though the class the room was filled with acidic green smoke. Neville came out coughing as the potion spilled across the floor. Everyone jumped up on their stools. Neville was moaning in pain as he broke out in boils.

"Idiot boy!" Snape snarled, clearing the spilled potion with his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape said livid. He turned to Ron and Harry, who had been working next to Neville.

"You, Potter, why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's a point from Gryffindor."

Kiro made to stand again and was pulled down by Hermione.

"Don't. You are already in enough trouble with the Professor as is. You don't want another night's detention with him do you?" she hissed in his ear.

"This is unfair. He has no right to accuse Harry like that!" Kiro whispered back.

When they left the dungeon and hour later, Kiro was livid. Not only had he cost his house points, he discovered that Snape was a complete prick. He had a detention that night; no doubt it would be unpleasant.

Ron tried to cheer them up, "Don't worry about the points, He's always taking points off Fred and George. His detention shouldn't be too bad. He won't do anything to hurt you."

Kiro sat heavily at the table. "Thanks Ron. Just what I needed to hear. I mean that relieves my anxieties about him being a complete prick and sadist," he replied sarcastically.

Harry merely chose to shrug. They ate quickly and went back to the common room to start their work.

At five to three they got up to visit Hagrid. They approached a rustic style hut and were greeted by booming barks after knocking.

"Back, Fang, back!"

Kiro smirked as the door opened to reveal the giant of a man that lead them to the boats. He held the collar of a large boarhound. Kiro held his hand out to the dog and was rewarded with a sloppy lick.

"Well what do you know? He likes ye'. Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid with a smile. He motioned for them towards the single room.

"This is Ron and Kiro," Harry motioned to each of them as Hagrid put a kettle on the table and a plate of rock cakes down.

"Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing quickly at Ron. "I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."

Kiro skirted around the rock cakes. They looked to be as hard as their namesakes. They all talked about their lessons. Kiro chuckled as Fang drooled over Harry's leg. He sipped the tea politely. He still hadn't gotten use to the taste of tea.

They all laughed as Hagrid called Filch "that old git."

"An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her, Filch puts her up to it."

"Why don't you bring Fang in? I'm sure he would scare her off." Kiro asked.

"Well… I never thought 'bout it. I'll try it next time. Should prove to be quite 'musing."

Kiro grinned wickedly, "You'll have to tell us about it."

Harry then mentioned Snape's lesson. Hagrid was a bit upset at Kiro for speaking like that to a professor, but told them not to worry. He claimed that Snape had great dislike for most of the students.

"But he seemed to really hate me."

Kiro nodded in agreement.

"Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?"

Kiro noted that Hagrid looked distinctly at the table when he said that. There was more to this then what was said.

Hagrid changed tracks after that.

"How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot, great with animals."

Kiro smiled and joined in the conversation about the magical creatures in the world. They continued for a minute or two before Harry spoke up again.

"Hagrid!" said Harry, "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"

Kiro looked shocked at Harry's statement. He looked at Hagrid to see him clearly looking away from Harry and the others. The only response was a grunt and an offer for another rock cake.

They left not long after that, all loaded down with rock cakes they couldn't refuse. Kiro shuffled towards dinner, his detention hanging over his head.

At five to seven he left the common room with a short wave to Ron and Harry. He made his way to Snape's office slowly. About half way there he was stopped by Filch.

"What do you think you're doing at this hour? Trying to get into the forbidden corridor?" snapped Filch.

"No, I am on my way to detention with Snape. Would you please step out of the way so I won't be late?" replied a bored Kiro.

"How do I know you aren't up to mischief?"

Kiro held out the detention slip and then moved past the stuttering Filch. He managed to knock on Snape's door at the last second.

"Enter."

Kiro stepped into an eerie room that was lined with jars. Each one held a misshapen mass that might have once been living things. Kiro shivered. Snape motioned to the chair in front of his desk.

"Do you know why you are here boy?"

"Because I spoke my mind about your opinions?"

Snape hissed. "Another word like that you will be spending another night here. You are here because you insulted me, a professor, and spoke out of turn in class. You will now be doing lines for the next two hours. You will write 'I will not insult another professor. I will not speak out of turn in class.' You may begin."

Kiro let his head drop as he pulled out his quill. This was going to be a long night. Not only was he mindlessly writing the same thing over and over, he was being insulted by Snape. He started to write slowly. After about forty-five minutes Snape spoke up.

"Tell me boy, are all Americans as foolish as you or are you a special case like Potter?"

Kiro gritted his teeth. He knew he was being taunted. He closed his eyes before he let out the answer he wanted. _No, don't let him get you in more trouble._ He let out a slow breath and kept writing.

Just before Kiro left Snape spoke up one more time. "Why did you get up in class like that? You had no reason, Pathor."

Kiro looked back at Snape. "I spoke up because what you were doing was unfair. I would have done it again when you were insulting Neville if Granger hadn't stopped me. I dislike bullies and people who abuse power. You are supposed to be a professor. You should be helping your students instead of belittling them. But what would I know? I'm just a foolish American." With that Kiro turned and walked out before Snape could respond.

When he got back to the common room he was greeted by his friends. They began to inquire about what had happened.

"So what did he have you do? Did it hurt?" asked an exasperated Ron.

"Did he say anything? Insult you?"

"Guys calm down. He had me do lines. All two hours I was writing. Trust me, writing the same two lines for that length is no fun. He tried to get a rise out of me but I didn't take it. At the end he asked me about my reasons for insulting him. I told him about my dislike of those that abuse their power. That was it."

"You got off lightly. I'm surprised you didn't get in more trouble." said a voice behind him.

Kiro turned to see Hermione standing there, looking unhappily at him.

"I received the punishment he thought was best. Besides, being in his presence and being surrounded by those creepy jars is punishment enough."

"Well you might want to think about that before you lose Gryffindor any more points."

"I will do what I think is right. Nothing will stop me from doing that."

Hermione decided that was enough and huffed away.

"Mental that one," said Ron.

"She seems to really be on your case Kiro," Harry stated as he looked back at his friend.

He shrugged. "Just a little too uptight. She should loosen up after a bit."

"Mental."

After a few weeks Kiro started to get a real feel for his classes. His initial feel for the classes had been fairly accurate. Potions seemed to be a trial by fire. Insults and downplaying of effort went towards all of the Gryffindor students while the Slytherin were praised.

Transfiguration was an entirely different matter. While still difficult, it was fair. Professor McGonagall always pushed each of them to do their best in class.

"Today class, we will be changing thread into a solid ring. Everyone keep trying, you will get it soon."

The class was soon filled with people pointing their wands at small loops of string. Before the class was half over there was an excited yell from the front of the class.

"Professor! I did it!" Hermione was nearly jumping out of her seat.

Ron groaned. "There goes the teacher's pet again. She's such a know it all."

Kiro nudged him. "Shhh. Don't talk so loud. You'll get in trouble. So what if she got it down first? She knows the material better then anyone else."

Harry ignored the argument for the time and kept trying. After a minute more of work he let out a sound of surprise. Before him lay a ring of pure silver.

"Nice Harry. Professor. Harry got it to work as well."

McGonagall came over and picked up Harry's ring.

"Excellent work Mr. Potter. Five points for Gryffindor for the excellent design of the ring."

Ron and Kiro both patted Harry's back before going back to work. Beside Kiro, Neville sighed and dropped his wand on the table.

"I'll never get it." Before him lay the string, still completely unchanged.

Kiro slapped his shoulder lightly. "Don't give up. You can do anything you put your mind to. Try and think of what you want and focus on that."

Neville nodded and picked back up his wand. He pointed it at the string and muttered the spell quietly. The string became rigid and had a slight sheen to it. Kiro picked it up.

"Good work. See what you can do when you put your mind to it?" Kiro smiled and turned to go back to his own work.

A mumble came from the boy next to him.

"What was that Neville?"

"Thanks. No one said that to me before."

"Not a problem. You're my friend. I want you to do your best."

By the end of the class most of the students had produced a viable ring. Harry's and Hermione's were the best of the bunch.

Charms proved to be the most amusing class of all the others. The most recent class the Gryffindors were treated to had the goal to get some balls to roll through a small maze. Each student was given three tries to get the ball start to finish. They had to avoid small holes and other things to stop the ball.

Hermione had just finished her turn with two tries before she completed it. Kiro was standing to do his try at it next. He looked at the maze nervously. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on mate. You got this. You got this charm down easy." Ron gave him thumbs up as he placed the ball at the start.

He waved his wand and got the ball rolling. He eased it past each hole and around each obstacle. He let out a slow breath as it rolled out the exit.

"Amazing work Mr. Pathor. I believe that is five points for extraordinary control with that charm and the best time in several years."

Kiro blushed at the praise. He stepped aside to watch Harry and Ron try. By the end of the class, only four students made it to the end of the maze. Besides Kiro and Hermione, only Neville and Lavender hand managed the maze. Hermione was beaming at the end.

"Congrats on getting through the maze Hermione. You too Neville and Lavender. That maze was difficult."

"Yea, but Kiro you got it in one try. It took me all three to make it through." said Lavender.

"True, but I played a mundane game that was similar. This was much easier. In the game you controlled its tilt with two wheels. This I controlled the ball. It made it much simpler."

"Neville, your charms are really good. You seem to be a natural. How did you get it to jump the last hole?" asked a curious Hermione.

"Oh," Neville blushed a bit, "it sort of happened. I gasped a little and flicked my wand. The ball moved with it. Luck for me it went over the hole instead of in it."

Kiro laughed and patted his friend's back. "Luck or no. You did well."

Astronomy was a true joy for Kiro. It was one of the only classes they shared with the Ravenclaws. The first couple lessons they learned how to set up the telescopes and properly identify the stars. It was their third class when they actually discussed the magic of the stars.

"Now, who knows why all witches and wizards must learn about the celestial bodies?" asked Professor Sinistra.

A few people looked confused at her words. Without a doubt Hermione's hand was in the air along with several Ravenclaws. She smiled and called on Aile.

"We learn about them so we will be able to cast spells and brew potions in proper times. Many potions depend on lunar cycles while some spells require certain positions of stars to work. It is also used in the laughable practice of divination." Aile answered calmly.

Sinistra looked a little disappointed, "That is correct, but I do ask that you don't insult other classes. Five points to Ravenclaw. Now all of that is true. We will learn how to identify the stars and planets that have the greatest magical significance. What planet is named for the Roman god of war?"

Kiro's hand shot up. "Mars. It is the planet closest to earth in distance and similarity. So it holds some of the most power for spells."

"Five points to Gryffindor. Now everyone take a spot and continue to mark down planet positions from last class."

People groaned as they all sat up and set up their telescopes. Kiro ended up between Harry and Aile. As they all started to write down names as they found the planets. After a minute Aile spoke up.

"How did you know so much about Mars?"

Kiro smirked as he said, "I always liked looking at the stars. I picked up a book about Mars when I was younger. Mind you it was mundane. I learned about how Mars could possible had life on it. Since then I have always loved looking at the other planets."

They continued to chat idly throughout the class. Near midnight they all went back towards their common rooms.

"I enjoyed talking to you Kiro. Want to work on the essay together?"

"Sure. How about Saturday after lunch?"

"Works for me. See you then," Aile turned off with the other Ravenclaws.

"Well looks like you have a date Kiro," said Ron with a teasing tone.

"No I don't!"

Dean chipped in, "Kiro and Aile sitting in a tree!"

"K… I… S… S… I… N… G…" sang Lavender.

"Shut up!"

Everyone laughed as the entered the common room for the night.


	5. Chapter 4

Kiro smiled. On the notice board there was a sigh with information on learning how to fly. There would be a class on Thursday. The only downside was that they were learning with the Slytherins. Kiro had been looking forward to flying. He always enjoyed the dreams of flying.

Harry groaned next to him. "Just what I need. To make a fool of myself in front of Malfoy."

"Don't worry mate you won't make a fool of yourself," Ron said. "Besides I bet Malfoy is all talk. I bet he hasn't done even a third of the things he says he has."

Kiro patted Harry's shoulder. "Yea, don't get worked up. You are fairly light on your feet. Flying shouldn't be too hard."

All the week leading up to the lesson people were in various states of distress. Some people, like Malfoy, were boasting about their skill on the broom. Others, like Hermione and Neville, were going over anything with flying advice. Most people fell into the middle of the two extremes. Kiro smiled at all of the activity. At a point the Kiro watched Ron and Dean got into an argument about soccer. They bickered for a time before turning to Kiro to decide what was better.

"What do I think is better? I don't know. I'm mundane and from the US. I haven't seen any games of either. In my opinion sports aren't that interesting. Yes the players are skilled, but why pay them so much? They don't do anything for society." Kiro shrugged and went back to his homework.

Garan had been carrying regular notes between Kiro and his parents a couple times a week. Other students seemed to get more and get gift packages from their parents. Kiro didn't care except when Malfoy started to insult Harry about it. Kiro took the time to "slip" and knock Malfoy into his plate.

On the morning of the flying lesson Neville received a package. He opened it at the table to everyone's curiosity.

"It's a rememberball! Gran knows I always forget things so this is great," said Neville as he held the ball. "It turns red when you have forgotten something." At that moment it turned bright red. "What did I forget now?"

"Maybe that you shouldn't be here?" said the drawn voice of Draco Malfoy. He snatched the ball from Neville's hand as he spoke. He tossed it up and down a few times as Harry, Ron, and Kiro stood up.

Before they could say anything Professor McGonagall appeared and looked at them sternly. She seemed to halve a sixth sense for when trouble was about to start.

"What's going on?"

"Malfoy's got my rememberball."

Looking darkly at Neville he dropped the sphere back to the table.

"Just looking," Malfoy motioned for the two flunkies to follow and stormed out of the Great Hall.

At three-thirty Harry, Ron, Kiro, and all the other Gryffindors made their way down to the grounds for the first flying lesson of the year. It was a clear day with a bright blue sky. A slight breeze flirted through the forest and across the ground. The forest swayed like a rolling sea.

Kiro glanced quickly at the Slytherins as he walked up to the area with the brooms. There were twenty one brooms were set up on the ground. Kiro had heard, along with most of the first years, that most of the school brooms were in poor condition. They either pulled slightly left or vibrated when you flew too high.

Kiro looked curiously at the teacher, Madam Hooch. She looked slightly like a hawk. Kiro wondered if as a wizard or witch's appearance changed depending on what you did for a living. She looked impatient with the students milling about.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Everyone stand by a broom," she snapped, "Hurry up."

Kiro had lucked out; his broom seemed slightly straighter and had intact twigs.

"Now everyone, stick out your dominant hand over the broom," called out Madam Hooch, "and say 'Up!"

Various, "Ups" came from the class. There were various amounts of determination behind them.

Kiro's and Harry's jumped right up at their words. He looked around to see that only about half of the brooms had responded. Hermione's hadn't even moved while Neville's had only rolled over a bit. Draco was standing there, looking smug as usual. After a while everyone had brooms in their hands. Madam Hooch began to demonstrate how to mount a broom and how to place your hands. Kiro's hand shot up.

"Yes Mr. Pathor?"

"Is that the only way to ride a broom? Is it possible to ride it like a skateboard?"

"What is a skateboard?"

Kiro shook his head. "It is a toy and a means of travel for mundane people. It is ridden while standing up. One foot is placed in front of the other."

"Well it might be possible, but there are charms on the brooms to help the rider stay on while riding it traditionally. Now everyone mount your brooms like I showed you."

Everyone straddled their brooms. Most everyone was comfortable at this point. Only a few shifted uneasily. Kiro smiled as everyone got ready.

"Alright class, everyone kick off on the count of three. Hover about one meter above the ground and then land. Ready? One… Two…"

As Madam Hooch reached the end of two Neville lifted off and flew six meters into the air. He began to panic and slid off his broom. He landed with a mighty thump. Kiro was the first to reach him.

"Neville! Are you alright?"

The portly boy tried to push himself up only to reveal an oddly angled wrist. Dean reached them and helped Neville stand. Hooch came over quickly and looked at his wrist.

"It is clearly broken. I will take you to the hospital wing. You all wait here. No one touch the brooms or you will be expelled faster then you can say 'Quidditch'. Come along now."

As soon as they were out of hearing Malfoy burst out laughing. "Did you see the idiot's face when he fell? It was priceless!"

"Shut up Malfoy!" snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

Kiro looked sternly at her. "Here, let me break your wrist and see how you handle it."

She backed away a few steps before stammering, "You wouldn't dare…"

Draco suddenly bent over where Neville fell and picked up a sphere laying on the ground. "Well looks like he lost his little trinket. To bad it's mine now."

"Give it here Malfoy," Harry said in a quiet but firm voice.

"Why should I Potter? Finders keepers after all."

"Give it here, now."

"I think I'll leave it where Longbottom can find it. How about the top of a tree?"

"Give it _here_!"

At that moment Draco took off. He hadn't been all talk. He could fly. He quickly took off to the nearest tree and hovered there.

"Come and get it if you want it Potter."

Harry swept up his broom.

"No!" shouted Hermione. "Madam Hooch told us to leave the brooms. You'll get us all in trouble."

Kiro placed a hand on her shoulder. "Some things are worth breaking all the rules for. This is one of them."

Hermione looked shocked at Kiro's words. After a moment she shook him off and looked up at Harry who had taken off and was now talking at Malfoy. She suddenly looked fearful of what was happening.

"Go for it Harry! Knock the punk down a few pegs or rather 40 feet!"

Kiro watched as Harry out flew Draco. He smiled. Harry was a natural. After about a minute or two of the aerial contest, Draco looked winded. He yelled something that was lost in the wind and threw the rememberball towards the ground. Everyone held their breath as Harry dived for the ball. He grabbed it and pulled away from the ground at the last moment.

Kiro was about to cheer when he heard a voice that made his blood run cold.

"HARRY POTTER!" Professor McGonagall was moving quickly towards the formerly triumphant Gryffindor. He shrank back from her slightly. "Never… in all my time at Hogwarts…"

She seemed to be having trouble forming complete sentences. "…how dare you… might have broken your neck…"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor…"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil…"

"But Malfoy…"

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me now."

Harry followed the Professor glumly. His feet dragging slowly on the ground. He glanced back at Ron and Kiro once before glaring at Malfoy and cronies. He was soon lost from sight around the corner of the school. Malfoy was clutching his sides as Harry was lead away. The only thing that saved him from a beating from the Gryffindors was the fact that Madam Hooch returned at that moment.

After a quick head count she asked, "Where is Mr. Potter?"

No one spoke up for a minute. After a bit of time Hermione burst out, "He went up on a broom while you weren't here. He was caught by Professor McGonagall."

"He only did it because Malfoy took Neville's rememberball!" Kiro said angrily.

A whistle blew. Madam Hooch was standing there looking furious.

"If Mr. Malfoy wasn't seen in the air, there is no proof. Now everyone stand by your brooms again."

There was a fair amount of grumbling as the students all lined back up. Soon everyone was hovering above the ground.

"Now everyone to steer your broom you pull on the handle in front of you. Would anyone like to try?"

Kiro held his hand up along with several others. Draco snickered and sat back to watch. Hooch pointed to Kiro and he gently pulled on the broom handle and got a slow turn. By now he had figured out the basics on the small scale. He had moved a bit back and forth and side to side when Hooch wasn't looking. He smiled.

Without warning he spun to face Draco and shot forward. He pulled away at the last moment. He did succeed in scaring Malfoy off the broom. He came back to where he started.

"Sorry, sorta lost control there."

She eyed him warily. "Well don't let it happen again." She turned from the boy.

After another forty minutes of instructing most people were able to control the brooms. Madam Hooch blew her whistle, signaling for everyone to land.

"Alright, I will list off the names of those that need to practice more on a broom and those that can move on to the next class. Line up on my left for 'needs more practice' and on my right for 'next class'.

She quickly rattled off names. Most people lined up to her right. Hermione, Parvati, Dean, Goyle, Crabbe, and Pansy stood to Hooch's left.

"Practice sessions will be held over the next two weeks. Check your notice boards for times. Everyone is welcome to join. The next class will be held in two weeks at this same time."

Ron and Kiro talked worriedly until dinner when Harry turned up, amazingly in a good mood.

"Ok, something good must of happened. You obviously aren't expelled. Now spill Harry," Kiro said in an amused voice.

"Well I thought I was in deep trouble, but it turns out that I'm just what the Gryffindor Quidditch team was looking for. I was selected to be Seeker."

"You're joking!" sand an exasperated Ron. "Seeker? But first years never… you must be the youngest house player in about…"

"… a century," said Harry, shoveling pie into his mouth. "Wood told me."

"Congrats Harry. Just don't get yourself killed."

"Not likely. School Quidditch is fairly safe. Only broken bones and a few concussions."

"Well, I start training next week," said Harry. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."

Kiro got up when the Weasley twins came over.

"I have to finish my astronomy essay. See you guys later."

"Tell Aile hi from us," said a snickering Ron.

"Oh shove it."

When he returned to the common room he was confronted by a nervous looking Harry.

"Harry, what's wrong? You look like you had a run in with Nick."

"Well…" Harry glanced around and motioned for Kiro to follow. They went up to their room. "I have a slight problem. I agreed to a duel with Malfoy tonight at midnight."

Kiro looked perplexed. "What with swords or guns?"

"With magic, but I bet he will bring both Crabbe and Goyle. Ron is coming and I was hoping you would come with as well."

Kiro's look changed from puzzled to angry. "Why did you agree to this? It sounds like a bad idea. One we could get caught, two Malfoy is an idiot, and three he might actually try and hurt you."

"I know, but I want to put Malfoy in his place. I'm tired of him giving me grief over everything."

Kiro shrugged. "Alright I'll come. I suppose I could get us out of sight if a professor or Filch shows up."

That night while waiting for the time to leave Kiro was running over all of the spells he had learned. He knew he could cause discomfort and a bit of disorientation with his spells, but he couldn't really hurt anyone yet. He hoped it wasn't necessary.

"Half-past eleven," Ron finally muttered, "we'd better go."

They all rose and pulled on their robes. Kiro winced at the noise that Ron was making.

"Every try walking quietly? I'm sure you'll wake the school up with that racket." he hissed at Ron. "Walk toe to heel. It is much more stealthy."

They finally got down to the common room when a voice called out in the darkness. "I can't believe you're going to do this Harry."

A lamp came on, it revealed Hermione Granger. She was wearing a pink bathrobe and a frown.

"Geeze, did you tell everyone about the duel Harry?"

"No, she just overheard." Harry said with a shrug. "Not much we can do about it."

Ron snapped at her, "Go back to bed. This isn't your business."

"I almost told your brother," Hermione snapped back, "Percy… he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this."

Kiro shook his head. This was taking to long.

"Come on," Harry said to the other two. They went through the portrait hole. Hermione followed hissing about the trouble they would get in.

"Don't you care about Gryffindor, do you only care about yourselves, I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells."

"Hermione, some things mean more to us then a silly little competition. Consider it a guy thing."

"Yea, go away."

"Fine, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so…"

Kiro turned to look at her when she stopped talking. The Fat Lady was gone from the portrait. The door to the common room was sealed until she got back. They were all stuck in the hall, whether they wanted to be or not.

"Now what am I going to do?" she asked with panic in her voice.

"Tag along, stay here. I don't care. Harry, Ron, let's get going."

"Don't invite her. She'll get us in trouble."

"At least she can move quietly."

They set off and Hermione caught up with them in short order. She had a very defiant look on her face.

"I'm coming. I'm not waiting for The Fat Lady to get back. I'll get in trouble with Filch or a professor. If we get caught I can tell him that I tried to stop you and you three can back me up."

"You've got some nerve…" snapped an angry Ron.

Kiro froze as he heard a noise.

"Quiet you two." Harry snapped at the bickering duo. "I heard something."

"The stupid cat?" Kiro mused. "No, to noisy for a cat."

They moved closer to the noise to reveal Neville. He was sleeping in the corridor in the clothes he wore that day. He stirred as they got near him.

"Neville? What are you doing out here?"

"Oh thank goodness that you found me! I forgot the password for the portrait. I was afraid I would have to spend all night out here."

Harry shushed them. "Be quiet Neville. The password is 'Pig snout' but it won't help now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere."

"How's your arm?"

"Fine," said Neville, holding up his arm. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute."

"Good… well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later…" Harry said as he started to move away.

"Don't leave me!" said Neville, looking slightly frightened. "I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past here twice already."

Ron looked at his watch and anger traced his face.

"If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about and use it on you."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Harry hissed at them all to be quiet. He motioned for them to continue.

"Well, no need to worry about being out numbered now…" Kiro muttered to himself.

They moved quickly through the hallways. The only noise being their seemingly loud footsteps. Kiro kept looking around, planning an escape route if necessary. He sighed slightly when they entered the trophy room.

The room was empty. Malfoy and his crony weren't there yet. The room was very brilliant despite the fact it was night. All the reflective surfaces helped keep the room bright. Kiro made everyone spread out a bit, in cover of each of the doors. Time passed slowly.

"He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered.

"Guys, I have a bad feeling about this… I think we should get out now," Kiro whispered, his voice trembling a bit.

Kiro's head snapped to the side as he heard a voice. It was one he didn't want to hear at the moment. It was Filch. He was egging on his cat to look for them.

Harry started to motion to leave the room by the other door. As Kiro stood he pulled out a mundane stink bomb. He quietly lit the slow fuse with his wand and dropped it to the ground. They all got out of the room thirty seconds before it went off. There was a rush of noise as it went off. It filled both the cat's and the man's noses with the smell of rotten eggs.

"Blast those kids! They said there would be trouble makers here! But they only wanted to play a trick on me. They will pay for this!"

Harry kept everyone moving as they heard Filch coming closer to where they were hiding. Neville broke a moment later and tried to run for it. He got caught up in his robes and crashed into Ron and a suit of armor. The noise seemed to be loud enough to wake the whole school.

"Run!" Harry yelled and the group ran down the hall, not caring what noise they made now. Kiro stole a glance back, but thankfully saw nothing. Harry was leading, while Kiro brought up the rear. He led them down a secret passage into the charms corridor. They all were panting when they stopped.

"I think we lost him…" Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead. Neville was on the verge of collapse.

"I… told… you," Hermione gasped, clutching at her side, "I… told… you."

"We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," said Ron quietly, "quickly as possible."

Kiro nodded and said, "Follow me. I know the fastest route."

"Malfoy got you," Hermione said to Harry. "You realize that don't you? He was never going to meet you. Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off."

"True," said Kiro, "but if my stink bomb has anything to say about it, Malfoy is going to be in a bit of trouble himself."

"Let's go." Harry said.

They started off. They had only gotten a little distance before there was a rattling and Peeves flew out of a doorway next to them. He squealed happily as Kiro rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Peeves… please… you'll get us thrown out."

Peeves chuckled and had a nasty glint in his eye.

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please."

"Should tell Filch, I should," Said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."

"Get out of the way," snapped Ron, swinging his arm at Peeves before anyone could stop him.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed happily, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

They dashed around and under Peeves, running for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door. It was locked.

"This is it!" Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!"

Kiro smacked the back of his head. "Will you shut up? You aren't helping." He turned to hear Filch's steps getting closer. They had no way out.

Hermione moved to the door, muttering under her breath. She grabbed Harry's wand and tapped the door. "_Alohomora!_"

They moved quickly through the door and Kiro shut it quietly after he passed through. They all pressed their ears to the door to hear what was happening.

They heard Filch argue with Peeves, who decided to mess with Filch as well. Peeves lead the caretaker on until making a rude noise and flew off.

"He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered, "I think we'll be okay…"

At that moment Kiro turned at a shuffling noise behind them. He lost the last of what Harry was saying as he saw a giant three headed dog stood behind them. His jaw dropped. Then he realized that they were in the forbidden corridor.

Growls were starting to emanate for the three heads. Kiro tried to stare down the dog as the others began to get the door open. He took a quick glance around for a heartbeat. He noticed the dog was standing on a wooden door. He heard it open and rushed out with the others.

After getting the door shut they ran, faster then any other time that night, back to the portrait of the Fat Lady. They were all gasping when they reached her. She looked at them worriedly.

"Where on earth have you all been?" she asked.

"Never mind that… pig snout, pig snout." panted Harry and the portal opened. They all dashed in and collapsed into the chairs.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron in a nervous voice. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

Hermione exploded. "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."

Kiro shook his head. "A door. It was standing with its front paws on a door. As if it was protecting it."

"Thank you. At least one of you has some sense. Well, I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed… or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

Ron was staring as she went up the stairs.

"No, we don't mind," He said. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you?"

Kiro shook his head, not caring to argue with Ron. As they all went to bed he listened to Harry tossing and turning most of the night. He made a mental note to ask him about it in the morning.


	6. Chapter 5

I haven't had the warning for a few chapters so here it is. I don't own anything from the Harry Potter universe nor will I ever. I only own the characters and concepts I come up with. So only Kiro and Aile. Please don't sue me.

* * *

The next morning Kiro went down to breakfast early. He watched Malfoy saunter in. Kiro smirked, hoping Filch would catch up with Malfoy at early meal. He glanced around as he loaded his plate. He reflected on the night before. How did that dog even get into the castle? It was larger then most of the doors. After a while Harry and Ron came down. They began to discuss the package and what it could possibly be.

"It's either really valuable or really dangerous," said Ron.

"Or both," said Harry.

"Possibly some weapon. I've heard of things getting as much protection in the mundane world."

"Really, like what?"

"Well, nuclear weapons for one. Biological are another. Each one of those could wipe out cities if not more."

The conversations continued until the owls began to fly into the hall. Kiro looked up, hoping his parents had sent a reply when he saw one owl with a long thin package. It was flying right towards them. Kiro cocked his head to the side. The package practically radiated magic. It had a much more powerful aura then the school brooms. It landed in front of Harry.

"Wow… whatever that is, it is so much better then the school brooms."

"Wait, you can tell that without even seeing it?" Ron asked with a stunned look on his face. In the meantime Harry was reading the note with it.

"Um… yea? What can't you feel the magic of the broom?"

"No mate. It seems like any other broom I've seen before."

Kiro looked confused. How could he feel and sometimes see magic around him, while purebloods saw nothing?

Harry was beaming when he handed the note to Ron and Kiro. The each read the note and smiled.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron moaned enviously, "I've never even touched one."

They quickly got up and retreated from the curious stares of the other Gryffindors. Before they even got to the door their path was blocked. Malfoy came from the side and grabbed the broom. He ran his hands slowly across it.

"That's a broomstick," he said, throwing it back to Harry with a quizzical look on his face. "You'll be in trouble this time. First years aren't allowed to have them."

Ron took the bait.

"It's not any old broomstick," he said, "it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?" Ron grinned at Harry. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."

"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Malfoy snapped back. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig."

"So words are your only weapons Malfoy? All you seem to do is talk. You certainly didn't come and prove yourself with a duel. In fact, here comes Filch now."

The old man came huffing up, a cruel look on his face.

"You boy! You said there would be trouble makers in the trophy room! All that was there was a dung bomb! You are coming with me!" Filch roared at Malfoy. He grabbed his shoulder and led the boy away. Ron and Kiro were nearly on the ground laughing.

"I knew leaving a stink bomb behind us was a good idea. Mundane ones smell just as bad, but are harder to find the remains of."

"I guess I should thank Malfoy. If he hadn't stolen Neville's Rememberball I wouldn't be on the team…"

"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rule?" came an angry voice from behind them. They turned to see and undignified Hermione coming up the stairs.

"I thought you weren't speaking to us?" asked Harry. Kiro shook his head.

"Yes, don't stop now," said Ron, "It's doing us so much good."

"Speak for yourself. I miss the intelligent conversation…" Kiro muttered to himself.

After she stormed off they all went up and inspected the broom. During the time Kiro was brooding. He needed answers. How was he able to sense magic around him? Were his abilities unique? How did he gain them? Who could he talk to? By early evening it dawned on him. He was told to bring any questions to Professor McGonagall. He stood up suddenly.

"Is everything alright Kiro?" said Harry.

"I just remembered something I needed to talk to Professor McGonagall about. I'll be back in a while."

"About what?" asked Ron.

"Something… nothing important Ron."

With that he turned and made his way down to her office. He knocked on the door three times and waited. He was bid to enter. He went in slowly, fidgeting slightly.

"Good evening Mr. Pathor. What brings you to my office at this time?"

"Professor, I have a question about the magical world. You know I was raised in the mundane world. Is… is it possible for a person to feel and see magic in objects around us? Brooms for example, I saw all the magic contained in Harry's broom."

McGonagall sat there in stunned silence. "Excuse me Mr. Pathor, but are you saying you can actually see the ambient magic around you?"

"Um… I believe so. For example I can see that your wand it stored on the underside of your right arm. Also magic is almost flowing from the walls of the castle."

"Mr. Pathor, that is a very rare skill. Most wizards require special spells or devices to see magic around them. The fact that you can do it naturally is very surprising. If you like, we could get you a book or two from the restricted section to research it. Most of the spells to see magic in objects can be very dangerous. I believe that they will have descriptions of all the magic you see. Another option would be to have lessons with the Headmaster. He is well versed in magical after affects and reading magic around him."

Kiro stood there for a minute. He was being offered private classes with the headmaster. He was positive that private lessons didn't happen often.

"I… I would be honored to have some lessons with Professor Dumbledore, but I think I would read the books first to get a general idea of what I'm seeing. If that would be alright of course."

McGonagall nodded and began to write out a note. "This will get you the necessary books out of the library. Show it to Madam Pince and she will collect the books for you. I would suggest not telling anyone about the books or the classes. Does anyone else know about you being able to sense and see magic?"

"So far I have only told Harry and Ron. Ron was surprised I could see the magic. I never mentioned it before because I thought that everyone else could see it."

"Very well. I would suggest not telling any others about your ability. It is very rare and I fear you would be pestered to no end by the authorities if they found out," McGonagall smiled slightly and handed Kiro the note. Taking this as his dismissal he said his farewells and left.

Kiro made his way to the library. He had to force himself to not run the entire length. He looked at his watch as he entered. He had only a half an hour before curfew. He looked around and found Madam Pince. He walked up to her and handed McGonagall's note to her.

"What is this?" asked the irate librarian as she looked at the note. Her eyes seemed to bore into the paper as Kiro fidgeted.

"I was told by Professor McGonagall to get the books listed for an extra assignment I have." The words came rushing out of his mouth as his heart rate increased.

She glared at Kiro for thirty seconds. She then turned and went back into the restricted section. Pince returned almost immediately. In her arms were two large volumes. She then held out a sheet of paper to him.

"Sign this. It is an agreement not to use any of the spells contained within or to damage the books."

Kiro quickly glanced at the sheet and signed. He received the books and was relieved that they weren't as heavy as they looked. Looking at the titles Kiro smiled. They were fairly simple looking. The larger one was titled,Seeing the Unseeable_._ The second was Spell Identifying. He turned to leave when a voice broke the relative silence.

"So what extra assignment do you have with Professor McGonagall?" Hermione stood next to a nearby shelf, holding her book bag.

"I… Um…" Kiro stood there stammering. He looked around and decided that they shouldn't talk there. "I'll tell you, but not here. I don't want anyone else to hear about it."

Thankfully she nodded and they proceeded out of the library. After a few hallways Kiro stopped and leaned against the wall. Hermione looked at him expectantly.

Kiro let out a slow sigh. "Hermione, what I am about to tell you is apparently something I should keep a secret. Seeing as you are the brightest person here, you would figure it out from the books I am carrying. So I will tell you now to save you time." Hermione nodded and now looked slightly embarrassed. "I can feel and sometimes see magic around me. For example I could tell that Harry was getting a broom from just seeing it being flown in this morning. Professor McGonagall is allowing me to read these books to try and advance my skills with it."

With this information Hermione was nearly bouncing up and down. "You mean you can actually see magic? How does it work? What does it look like? Can I learn how to do it?"

Kiro waved his hands to get her attention as she continued to list off questions. "I can't answer you if you keep going."

She blushed slightly and shut her mouth for the moment.

"I can sometimes see magic. So far it has only been Harry's new broom and a wand or two when I concentrate. Mostly it is just feeling the magic around us. When we first walked into Hogwarts I felt all of the power contained in the building. Of the magic I could see it was a swirl of colors. It looked amazing. Unfortunately you can't learn how to see magic. According to McGonagall you are born with it and it is fairly rare. Ron was surprised when I asked him if he could see magic. I had thought that it was just part of being a wizard. That's what led me to asking our head of house."

Hermione snorted at the mention of Ron. "He would be surprised at most anything other then food." She then looked longingly at the books. "So… how long do you have those books?"

"Let me guess, you want to read them as well?"

Hermione nodded and blushed a little. "Yes…" She answered meekly.

"Tell you what, when I get around to reading them, I'll let you know and you can read the one I'm not. I should be able to keep them for a few weeks at most. It will be nice to have someone to discuss the concepts with. I'm not sure how technical these books are."

With that they went back up to Gryffindor tower. As agreed, when Kiro went to read the books he told Hermione. Both books were very difficult. They would often sit well into the night pouring over the two books and discussing how it worked. Near the end of the time he was allowed to keep the books, Kiro was finally able to identify some of the common spells used in the everyday magic around them. He still wasn't able to tell what the spells were, but he could identify the different types of magic.

For the first bit of the reading he was pestered by Ron about reading to much.

"Come on Kiro. Put the book down and play a game of chess with me."

"No way Ron. One, this is important. I want to know how to tell what I'm looking at when I see magic. Two, you always cream me at the game. I'm horrible at it. Ask Harry or one of the twins."

"You are starting to sound like the know-it-all. Come on just one game. Everyone else is busy." moaned Ron.

Kiro sighed. "Fine, one game. Also, don't call her a know-it-all. She's helping me with this. I wouldn't be this far without her help. So lay off."

The weeks passed quickly. The schoolwork and research took up most of his time. He was steadily getting a grasp on his self dubbed magic sight. He had returned the books to the restricted section and was now only working from his and Hermione's memories. Kiro woke up on Halloween to be surprised when he realized that two months had passed. They were finally learning how to make objects fly in Charms. Everyone had been looking forward to being able to do the most notable wizard trick in the book. Kiro was partnered with Neville for the project. He glanced at his friends in the class. Harry was easily paired with Seamus. Hermione and Ron were paired together to both of their dislike. She hadn't spoken to Harry or Ron since the broom incident.

After receiving the instructions for Flitwick, they set off on the assignment. It turned out to be much more difficult then most of them had thought. Seamus had actually set his on fire. Neville wasn't having much more luck. His moved his hand slowly and didn't put much effort into the words.

"_Wingardium Leviosa…_" He muttered.

"Come on Neville. Put your heart into it. You are a wizard."

Neville smiled slightly, "Not really, I'm more of a squib then a wizard."

"No, that is what others say. You are here. You just lack the confidence to try hard. Keep trying."

While talking to Neville, Ron and Hermione were arguing again. There was suddenly applause from their diminutive Professor.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

By the end of the class only Kiro and Neville had managed to get their feathers to float. Ron was clearly frustrated by the end.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," Ron said to Harry and Kiro as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly."

Kiro saw someone run into Harry as they pushed past. It was Hermione. Kiro saw that her face showed the first signs of tears.

"I think she heard you."

"So?" said Ron, but he looked a little nervous. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."

Kiro smacked the back of Ron's head. "What am I then? Chopped liver? I happen to like her. She's helped me out with my unique situation."

Ron then truly looked ashamed. "I didn't know. I thought you were just getting homework help from her."

As the day progressed Kiro began to worry. Hermione didn't show up for any of their other classes for the day. On their way down to the Great Hall, the trio hear Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls; bathroom and wanted to be left alone. Ron looked still more ashamed at this, but seemed to forget when they walked into the Great Hall. The decorations were superb.

Just as Kiro stabbed his second piece of chicken the doors of the Great Hall burst open, revealing Professor Quirrell. He looked like he had seen a ghost… wait… a demon. Everyone stared at him as he rushed to the head table, right in front of Dumbledore. Leaning heavily on the table he gasped out a few words. "Troll… in the dungeons… thought you ought to know."

He then passed out.

The Hall broke out in a mad panic. It took several loud firecrackers from Dumbledore to silence the upset students.

"Prefects," he rumbled, the happiness gone from his voice, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Percy took charge. He was happy to use his authority.

"Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!"

"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Don't ask me, they're suppose to be really stupid," said Ron, "Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke."

They let a few groups pass in front of them. Kiro couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. He knew he was forgetting something. He suddenly stopped at the same time as Harry. The looked at each other.

"Ron! We need to get Hermione!"

"What? Why?"

"She doesn't know about the troll!" Harry said fearfully.

Ron looked torn.

"Oh, all right," he snapped, "but Percy'd better not see us."

Ducking down, they joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way, slipped down a deserted corridor, and hurried off toward the girls' bathroom. They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them.

"Percy!" hissed Ron, pulling Harry behind a large stone griffin. Kiro ducked behind a tapestry. Peering from under the cloth, Kiro could see that it wasn't Percy. It was Snape. He moved quickly down the corridor and disappeared.

"What's he doing?" Harry whispered as they crept out. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"

"Does it really matter? We have to find Hermione." Kiro said. He was glancing around nervously.

They followed after Snape, moving quietly so they didn't attract any attention. Harry was saying something about the third floor when a horrible smell reached their noses. Kiro quickly covered his.

"What is that smell?"

They then heard a low grunt. It was soon followed by a shuffling noise. Ron pointed to the noise and they all ducked back into hiding spots. A moment later a large shape blocked the moonlight from the window at the end.

It was terrifying to see. At twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with a small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs, thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was overpowering. It was dragging a huge wooden club behind it.

It stopped at the next doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, and then slouched slowly into the room.

"The key is in the lock," Harry muttered, "We could lock it in."

"Good idea." said Ron.

Kiro nodded in agreement and they moved slowly towards the door. Harry leapt forward and managed to shut the door and lock it in one fell swoop.

"Yes!"

Harry, looking proud, turned and ran back up the corridor. Kiro stood there in shock. He saw the symbol on the door.

"Harry! It's the girls' bathroom!"

Ron and Harry skidded to a halt at the end of the corridor as high pitched scream came from behind the door. Kiro immediately unlocked the door and rushed in.

Hermione was pressed against the wall as the troll advanced on her. The troll had lifted its club above its small head. It was a moment away from smashing the terrified girl. Not stopping to think Kiro ran forward and dropped back into a perfect baseball slide. He skidded between the troll's legs to hit the wall next to Hermione. He grabbed her robes and rolled her away as the club struck the stop she had sat, cowering on the floor.

Kiro hear shouting and things banging off the walls of the bathroom. He glanced around to see Ron and Harry throwing things at the troll, trying to distract it. It looked from Kiro and Hermione to the two making the noise, trying to decide what to attack first.

Seeing the troll distracted Kiro tried to stand to find that Hermione was all but dead weight on him. He could see Harry trying to get around it.

"Harry! Ron! Try to lure it away! She won't move!"

The troll was starting to get frustrated. It roared and moved a bit closer to Kiro, raising the club again. It shifted forward slightly as two arms and a wand suddenly wrapped around the troll's neck. The wand suddenly went up the troll's nose. Its attention was seized by the small piece of wood.

The troll roared in pain. It began to swing the club wildly, nearly striking everyone there. Harry was holding on for dear life as he was nearly shaken off the troll. He held tight, terror crossing his face.

Ron had pulled out his wand and was standing there. He stood there for ten seconds before calling the most recent spell he had worked on. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

The club flew out of the troll's hand just before it struck Kiro and Hermione on the ground. It floated several feet above the trolls head. It held there for half a heartbeat before dropping down onto its owner's head. The troll swayed for a moment before dropping on its face. The bathroom shook as it hit the floor.

Harry slowly stood and moved over to Kiro. Between the two of them they get Hermione to stand. Ron stood there, his wand still in the air.

"Is it… dead?" Hermione asked shakily.

"No, it's probably just knocked out. It has to have a thick skull."

Harry picked up his wand and looked at a nasty gray blob on it.

"Eww… troll boogers."

"And I thought ours looked bad."

As Harry wiped his wand on the troll's pants the door burst open. They all realized how much noise they had been making. Professor McGonagall was standing in the doorway. She was followed by Snape, with Quirrell cowering behind him. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.

Snape bent over the troll, inspecting the lump on its head. McGonagall was looking at the four students standing in the destroyed bathroom. Kiro was shocked when he could see a bit of a magical aura around his teacher. They were all in trouble.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with a cold fury in her voice. Kiro cringed slightly as he felt the power in her words. Ron still held his pose, as if in a trance. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

A small voice came from next to Kiro.

"Please, Professor McGonagall… They were looking for me."

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione stepped from Kiro and stood in front of the professors.

"I went looking for the troll because I… I thought I could deal with it on my own… you know, because I've read all about them."

This seemed to snap Ron out of his trance. He lowered his wand. Hermione was telling a lie to a professor?

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Kiro pulled me out of the way when it was about to smash me. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It nearly finished me off when Kiro rushed in."

The trio tried to look convincing during the story, not wanting to contradict Hermione.

"Well… in that case…" said Professor McGonagall, staring at the four students in front of her. "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

Hermione let her head drop. Kiro looked at her curiously. Hermione seemed to be the type of person that would follow the straight and narrow. Yet she stood here, lying directly to a teacher. Trying to keep them out of trouble. Snape looked delighted.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better be off the Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."

Hermione slowly shuffled out.

Professor McGonagall turned to the three boys.

"Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

They rushed out, relieved that they weren't punished. They all began to take deep breaths as soon as they were away from the smell.

"We should have gotten more then fifteen points." Ron grumbled.

"Ten, you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's" said Harry.

"I would gladly take no points and all of us safe." commented Kiro.

"Good of her to get us out of trouble like that," Ron admitted. "Mind you, we did save her."

"She might not have needed saving if we hadn't locked the thing in with her," Harry reminded him.

"Or if someone wasn't mouthing off…" Kiro said quietly.

They reached the Fat Lady.

"Pig snout," they chorused.

The common room was filled with the entirety of Gryffindor. The food was spread around all the tables. Hermione was waiting for them by the door, not eating yet. They all stayed silent for a few moments before breaking into several rushed "Thanks," and hurried off to get plates.

But from that moment on, Hermione Granger joined the three boys in friendship. Not many things can be done without doing so. Such as felling mountain trolls.


	7. New Story

Greetings all. I know I shouldn't do AN chapters, but seeing as I'm scrapping this version of my story, I don't care. I realized that if I continued the stories would be almost identical to the books. I wouldn't be doing major changes till book four. So I am advancing the story up to that point. I will upload soon with _In Fate's Hands._ Thanks for reading!


End file.
